


The Alarm Clock

by la_mia_stella



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: AU, DHMIS, F/M, Padlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_mia_stella/pseuds/la_mia_stella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short AU Fic that I did as a test to see how to write the pair.</p><p>Tony believes in time and order, Paige just wants to sleep in. But the clock that he is will not approve of her sleeping habits and every morning he decides to wake her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alarm Clock

To say paige was not a morning person was an understatement. She wanted the warmth of the covers around her keeping her warm. But, there was always someone who just wanted to take that warmth away because, “You are wasting time, sleeping around like all day.” She could hear the voice in her head saying this to her everyday as she could feel the sun come in through their blinds. 

Her alarm went off, or well the being that had declared himself as being her alarm clock. His pitch became louder and louder the longer she did not arise from her bed. 

“MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH”  
Oh how she wished she could put a pencil through the others throat, but that she could not bring herself to do for she loved that intolerable person to much for his own good. 

His voice grew higher and to any other the sound would have made their ears rupture , but this was such a common occurrence that she was never truly bothered by it other than getting very annoyed by the uncreative repetitiveness of the sound.

Reaching out she grabbed behind the others neck pulling him closer to her and inevitably shutting him up. 

He always was beside her side of the bed crouched low and only about a foot away. So when she would reach out she was able to catch him easily. 

Bringing his face closer to hers she smiled at him, never opening her eyes though. “I think you need to be more creative with your wake up calls Tony.” 

She could feel his breath upon her face as he spoke, “It is time to wake up.” His English accented voice said in a very soothing way. 

She rolled her closed eyes and pulled his face down further until their lips met. THe kiss was soft and gentle, unlike them and unlike what everyone thought they were. They were made to be how they were which society did not appreciate, but together they found their bit of humanity that wasn’t given to them and they soon found the emotions that they lacked.   
They were gentle and kind with each other, always making sure the other was happy and cared for. 

It wasn’t a match made in heaven, but it was something they both loved. Lazy morning kisses and friendly banter about creativity and time, they worked and they would not have it any other way.


End file.
